dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Electric: Superman
DC Electric: Superman is a series of comics taking place in Earth-EM. Issues #1 - Last Son of Krypton Plot: Millions of years ago, on a planet known as Krypton, the King Jor-El and his wife Queen Lara had a child, named Kal-El. They lived in peace until the anarchist Zod and his army attacked the House of El to overthrow the monarchy. Zod killed Jor-El and Lara as their son, Kal-El, was decapitated. Thousands of years later, on the planet Earth, Martha Kent is in the hospital giving birth to her child. It is a boy, and her and her husband John decide to name it Clark. As Clark grows up over the years he begins to develop incredible powers, like super speed, super strength, invulnerability, and heat vision. John tells Clark he must keep these abilities a secret the best he can, and so Clark attempts to fit in. In modern day, Clark moves to Metropolis and shares an apartment with his friend Jimmy Olsen. Clark applies for a job at Daily Planet News, a local TV news station, and shortly after starts working there as a camera man. Lois Lane, the anchorwoman, begins to take an interest in him, and the two begin dating. Meanwhile, in the Arctic Tundra, scientists Winslow Schott and Emil Hamilton discover a crashed Kryptonian ship from millennia ago frozen under the ice. Krypton was a planet just outside Earth's solar system that was destroyed a few centuries ago by a meteor, leaving tons of ruins scattered on the nine planets orbiting the Sun. They manage to unearth the crashed ship and inside discover a suit of Kryptonian armor that has survived all this time. The Kryptonian armor is blue with a red "S" symbol on the front. They take the armor to Star Labs in Metropolis, where they begin studying it. They discover it is bulletproof and begin replicating the alien fabric. They test the armor for military purposes and give a specially designed piece of prototype armor to government agent Alex Trent. Trent is given the code-name "Bloodsport" and sent on several government missions. Characters introduced: Clark Kent, John Kent, Martha Kent, Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane, Winslow Schott, Emil Hamilton, Alex Trent/Bloodsport, Jor-El, Lara, Kal-El, Zod Deaths: Jor-El, Lara, Kal-El, Zod (presumably) #2 - Aliens Attack Plot: At the Daily Planet building, an armed terrorist holds everyone hostage. Perry White, Clark's boss, tries to talk with the terrorist, but is held at gunpoint. Bloodsport comes crashing in through the wall, and shoots the terrorist with a machine gun. The terrorist bleeds blue blood, and takes his mask off, revealing he is actually an alien named Kanjar Ro and he has come to wipe out all life on Earth. Government agents burst into the building and Kanjar Ro is hit with a tranquilizer dart. The agents take away Kanjar Ro and all the witnesses are taken to a government building. Clark is left unattended long enough for him to sneak into the hallway and look into another room, where he sees all the Kryptonian armors. He enters the room, and sees the original blue armor in a glass box. He touches the box and suddenly has a vision of Jor-El, telling him he is actually Kal-El, and has been reborn into existence to make things right. Jor-El tells him to open the box, which Clark does. Clark picks up the suit and it morphs onto his body over his clothes by itself. Two agents kick in the door and tell Clark to freeze, and he does so. They shoot a tranquilizer dart at him but it bounces off of his body. Clark runs past them with his super speed and flies through the roof of the building, discovering he is at Area 51. He flies back to Metropolis and is pursued by a government jet that begins shooting at him. He lands down in the forest to get them off his tail but is attacked by Bloodsport. Bloodsport's armor gives him super strength and allows him to throw Clark over a mile away. Clark gets up and flies at him, crashing into him and knocking him back. Bloodsport gets up and punches Clark in the face, but Clark kicks him in the gut and sends him flying up into the air. Bloodsport lands down on the ground and Clark takes off. He arrives at his parents' house in Smallville, and they are shocked to see him. Clark explains everything to them, and says he needs a place to hide. Characters introduced: Kanjar Ro #3 - Superman Plot: John and Martha are shocked at what's happened, and let Clark stay with them. Meanwhile, government scientist Lex Luthor is interrogating Kanjar Ro, who reveals there are other aliens like him all over the world with the same goals he has. He reveals his species are known as "Parademons" and many of them are working for Darkseid, an extraterrestrial conqueror who wants to destroy Earth and rebuild it in his own image. Kanjar Ro secretly signals Darkseid without Luthor noticing. Deep in the void of space, Darkseid receives the signal on his spacecraft, and sends his son, Kalibak, to free Kanjar Ro and destroy the city of Metropolis. Kalibak attacks the government facility, severely injuring Lex Luthor, and breaks Kanjar Ro out of containment. Kanjar Ro and Kalibak arrive in Metropolis where they go on a destructive rampage, destroying everything in sight. At the Kent house, Clark sees this, and takes off to do something about it. Clark confronts Kanjar Ro and attacks him. The two fight until Kalibak intervenes, and challenges Clark. Clark and Kalibak battle as military tanks arrive and shoot at them. Clark throws Kalibak into the way of one of the missiles, severely injuring him and knocking him out. Kanjar Ro attacks Clark from behind, but Clark just turns around and punches him into the side of the building. Clark flies away as the two aliens are taken into government custody. The next day, Clark returns to work at the Daily Planet, and things are finally returning back to normal. People in Metropolis regard the unidentified savior as a hero, and given the name "Superman". That night, Clark is asleep in his apartment when he has another vision of Jor-El, telling him that there are bigger threats on the way. Characters introduced: Lex Luthor, Darkseid, Kalibak #4 - Metallo Plot: Lex Luthor speaks at a press conference and reveals that he is running for president. He tells the people of Earth that they must defend against the extraterrestrial threat, as an extraterrestrial attack left him severely injured and in a coma for two weeks. #5 - Superman Vs. Bloodsport Category:Comics Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Unfinished